Nuit d'Encre
by Kilimiria
Summary: Post film 2 : Holmes est de retour à Londres, mais il n'est pas le seul revenant de la ville…, OS Holmes x Adler, SPOILERS film 2 !


**Résumé : **Post film 2 : Holmes est de retour à Londres, mais il n'est pas le seul revenant de la ville…OS Holmes x Adler, SPOILERS film 2 !

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Irène Adler et Sherlock Holmes

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock Holmes est un personnage créé par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, le film est de Guy Ritchie et WB (et merci à Belette pour les précisions judiciaires !)

**Note : **Comme promit à la fin de ma fic « Les Amants Terribles », je relève le défi !

_Update avec quelques corrections, merci à Belette pour son aide !_

**Attention ! Ce court OS contient des Spoilers importants du film 2 : Jeux d'Ombres !**

Nuit d'Encre :

Holmes se souvenait encore de la colère de Watson lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui, un beau matin, camouflé grâce à un étrange système de combinaison teinte, jaillissant d'une plante verte. Un fois sa frayeur passée, il l'avait insulté de touts les noms avant de lui donner une puissante accolade. Il avait cru comprendre que le détective avait survécut en recevant ce fameux colis … Maintenant qu'il en avait la preuve vivante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Et de lui en vouloir terriblement pour son silence.

Sherlock avait dû passer son après-midi à expliquer son périple, essuyant les regards noirs que Mary Watson lui jetait. La jeune épousée partageait les griefs de son mari à son encontre. Elle préférait s'arracher la langue plutôt qu'avouer qu'il lui avait manqué. Un peu.

Ensuite avait suivit une longue semaine durant laquelle il avait dû remettre en place certaine choses, prévenir son entourage de son retour à la vie et supporter les milles et une questions qu'on lui posait. C'est avec joie qu'il retrouva son appartement, que l'on avait pas encore vidé. Il put reprendre peu à peu ses anciennes habitudes, jouant du violon à minuit ou terrorisant sa propriétaire.

Mais ce qu'il redoutait par dessus tout arriva. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et, avec elles, les criminels se faisaient moins audacieux. Il tenta de noyer son ennui dans milles inventions et expériences, sans succès. Quand il avait apprit la nouvelle, il avait transformé son appartement en jungle. Mais Mrs Hudson lui avait expressément signalé qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le mettre à la porte s'il recommençait. La terrible inaction se présenta. Et les souvenirs l'accompagnèrent, dans un cortège mélancolique. Il revoyait _son _sourire, _son_ air impertinent, _sa _petite moue trompeuse. Il sentait _son _parfum qui flottait, éphémère, parmi le vent. Il ressentait _son_ absence. Une étrange douleur lui perçait la poitrine, là, juste là, dans le creux de son cœur.

La neige tomba et recouvra Londres de son manteau immaculé. Les yeux dans le lointain, il l'observait, au chaud derrière sa fenêtre. Après les souvenirs vinrent les regrets. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas assez profité de _sa _présence, de _ses_ baisers. La photo, celle de l'affaire du roi de Bohème, ne le quittait plus. Un graveur lui en avait dessiné une copie, qu'il avait glissée dans sa montre. Il se sentait atrocement nostalgique.

Watson tenta de le secouer un peu. Mais rien n'y faisait. La torpeur de Noël avait atteint son ami, le perdant dans les strates lointaines et inaccessibles de sa pensée. Et toujours, _elle _le hantait. _La_ femme le hantait.

~oOo~

Mary Watson surveillait la cuisson de l'oie, échangeant quelques mots avec la cuisinière qui s'activait à côté d'elle. C'était le réveillon et les jeunes époux recevaient. Son mari se glissa par la porte, lui indiquant de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

« Combien seront-nous ? » demanda-t-il. Puis, soulevant une bouteille de vin : « il faut que je puisse en prévoir assez pour tout le monde. »

« Voyons … Ta famille, la mienne, tes amis du régiment, Betty, Mrs Hudson et … Holmes ? Enfin … lui n'a pas confirmé. Crois-tu qu'il va venir ? »

Watson baissa la tête puis soupira : « A moins que nous lui annoncions qu'il y a un cadavre dans la salle à manger ou Miss Adler vivante dans le salon, non. Je doute qu'il nous rejoigne. Il va sûrement passer la soirée à se morfondre dans son fauteuil, dresser des mouches ou se droguer. »

« Se droguer ? »

« Je ne l'espère pas. Normalement, j'ai confisqué toutes ses réserves … Mais il est bien capable de s'en procurer d'autres. »

Mrs Watson jeta un regard atterré à son époux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire triste puis s'en retourna à sa cave à vin, le dos voûté. Il aurait voulu rester près de son ami pour le soutenir dans ce deuil difficile. Mais il savait cela impossible : il devait tout de même un peu d'attention à Mary et, de plus, il était persuadé que Holmes était bien trop fier –ou bien trop ignorant de ce genre de choses- pour reconnaître ses sentiments envers Irène Adler. Il soupira d'impuissance et emprunta les quelques marches menant à la cave.

~oOo~

De son côté, Holmes triturait les cordes de son violon, en sortant des sons divers sans queue ni tête. Son esprit était ailleurs, quelque part dans la nuit d'encre qui s'étalait au dehors. Il fut soudain prit de l'envie de prendre l'air. Attrapant au passage l'invitation du couple Watson, il se dirigea vers la porte pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Son souffle projetait dans l'air des petits nuages éphémères. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'irait pas, tout de même, dîner chez son ami. Mais, secouant la tête, il chassa cette idée et continua sa marche silencieuse dans les rues glacées de Londres, vides en ce soir de fête. Seuls quelques cabs et fiacres troublaient le calme de la nuit. L'un d'eux se stoppa près de lui. Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le cochet, d'une voix calme, lui ordonna : « Montez, Mr Holmes. »

Le détective réfléchit à toute allure. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ce pouvait très bien être un piège. Mais si c'était le cas, cela l'occuperait un moment. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et, s'aidant du marchepied, il se hissa dans l'habitacle.

Il y faisait particulièrement sombre, mais un parfum trop bien connu flottait dans l'air. Il se crut dans un rêve. Une main, douce et féminine, parcourut sa joue. « Dieu soit béni ! Tu es vraiment vivant ! » Alors le temps s'arrêta et Holmes, pour l'une des premières fois dans sa vie, fut surprit.

« Irène ? Irène ? Est-ce toi ? » Sa voix était frêle.

Un rayon de Lune perça la vitre, s'attardant sur le visage de la femme. _La_ femme. La lumière traça la courbe de sa joue, la pâleur de sa peau dessina son sourire plein d'espoir. Elle le touchait de ses mains nues, se réappropriait ses traits. Dans un froissement d'étoffe, elle fut contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Elle s'abreuvait de lui, de sa présence.

« Je te croyais morte … » Holmes avait du mal à formuler une quelconque autre pensée cohérente. Les lèvres d'Irène venaient de trouver les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Il glissa sa main dans ses boucles folles tandis qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras. Leur étreinte se fit pressante. La peur, la tristesse, les souvenirs, tout s'y effaçait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, éperdus, pantelants, le souffle court une seule question parvint à franchir leurs lèvres brûlante de ce baiser affamé : « Comment ? »

Holmes dut faire à nouveau le récit de ses aventures sur le Continent. Adler l'écoutait, muette, buvant ses paroles comme si elles étaient le filtre d'invulnérabilité qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle l'avait cru mort mais il était là, bien vivant. Son bonheur était inexprimable.

Quand ce fut à son tour de parler, la voleuse prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Ce jour là, j'avais rendez-vous vers midi avec le Professeur dans mon restaurant favori. Je suis prudente, il est très intelligent, mais j'avais flairé le piège. J'étais sûre qu'il allait tenter de m'éliminer. Je penchais pour une méthode rapide. Le poison paraissait la plus plausible. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé au serveur de changer la théière que Moriarty avait fait servir à ma table. Cet homme a beau être aussi malin que toi, vous présentez le même défaut : votre misogynie. Or, tu sais bien que je suis capable de te battre. Lui m'a sous-estimée, c'est là ce qui a changé la donne. Bien sûr, et je m'en doutait, le serveur était de mèche. Il a versé une autre dose de poison dans mon second thé. Mais, comme vous l'avez vu vous-même, le Professeur ne s'intéresse pas beaucoup à l'art de la botanique. Mais moi, si : j'ai reconnu l'imperceptible odeur du curare, cette plante toxique venue des Amériques. La dose de secours qu'il avait prévue au cas où aurait pu tuer un rat, mais pas un homme. J'ai donc bu mon thé, il a cherché à m'intimider puis il m'a annoncé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de mes services. J'ai commencé à ressentir l'effet léger du poison : étourdissements et engourdissements. Je me suis levée et j'ai joué une mort assez convaincante, si je puis dire. Pour le sang, je n'ai eut qu'a tousser. Le poison avait atteint mes poumons. Je me suis à moitié évanouie. Moriarty, bien trop sûr de lui et de sa supériorité masculine, n'a pas pensé à vérifier mon pouls et m'a abandonnée dans le restaurant vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sur pieds. Dans un mauvais état, mais sur pieds. Je suis allée récupérer mes affaires à l'hôtel puis j'ai préféré disparaître un moment, par sécurité. J'aurais voulu t'aider, mais tu avais disparut. D'après ce que j'ai réussit à arracher à Mrs Hudson, tu étais partis pour le continent. Je n'ai pu t'y suivre. Quelques temps plus tard, Watson était de retour … sans toi. Je … oh … ce fut affreux ! Je suis venue discrètement à la cérémonie en ta mémoire, prenant bien garde à ne pas me montrer. Tant mieux si tout le monde me pensait morte, puisque tu l'étais aussi ! Je suis partie pour les Etats-Unis et me suis trouvé un riche amant. J'ai fait quelques concerts mais … tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été dur pour moi : faire semblant de vivre alors que tu n'étais plus là pour briser ma solitude. Puis j'ai appris que tu était vivant. Je n'ai pas voulut y croire. Mais, dans le doute, je suis revenue ici pour vérifier et …Oh, Sherlock ! »

Elle pleurait. Ses larmes, perles de verre fondu, éclats de cristal, magnifiaient son visage d'ivoire. Elles s'accrochaient à ses cils charbonneux, traçait sous ses yeux des lignes secrètes. Holmes les regarda couler, muet devant la beauté fragile qu'elle dégageait. Il ne pouvait comprendre jusqu'à quel point elle lui avait ouvert son cœur. Ce moment lui parut cependant intensément solennel. Alors, légèrement tremblant, il passa un doigt contre le visage d'Irène et vint y cueillir une goutte salée, qu'il porta à ses lèvres. L'indicible saveur de sa joie vint habiter son être, et il sentit son cœur cogner bien trop rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Irène se remettait de son instant de faiblesse, se fustigeant en elle-même de s'être ouverte ainsi à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus loin dans ses paroles. Oh ! Comme elle le haïssait ! Comme elle lui en voulait de l'avoir plongée plusieurs mois une tristesse sans nom ! Comme elle le détestait ! à cause de lui, elle pleurait ! Se redressant, elle sortit un mouchoir qu'elle vint passer contre son visage, effaçant les dernières traces de son abandon.

Avec un petit sourire, elle prit une des mains de Holmes et, le regardant dans les yeux, elle redevint _la _Irène Adler, maligne et fourbe, belle et spirituelle : « Au fait, Sherlock, » murmura-t-elle, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille plus qu'attentive du détective, « Joyeux Noël. » Puis elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant d'arborer une moue d'enfant prit en faute.

Ces paroles firent à Holmes l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Requinqué, il frappa contre le toit du fiacre et cria au cochet l'adresse de Watson. Comme la voleuse le regardait d'un air interrogateur, il lui dit malicieusement : « Je t'invite à dîner. Et cette fois-ci, ne compte pas me poser de lapin ! »

Ils arrivèrent à destination quelques temps plus tard. Irène paya la course et remercia le cocher de son aide pour 'capturer' Holmes. Puis, prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait, elle avança avec lui jusqu'au pas de la porte.

~oOo~

La première pensée qu'eut le docteur Watson en ouvrant la porte au cours du dessert, ce soir là, fut une pensée joyeuse : enfin, son ami avait décidé de les rejoindre ! Avec du retard, certes, mais peu importait. Ce fut après avoir vu qui l'accompagnait qu'il en vint à se demander si il n'y avait pas un problème de surpopulation dans l'Au-Delà, au point que l'on commençait à en renvoyer les habitants : Miss Adler se tenait face à lui, accrochée fièrement au bras de Holmes, qui avait enfin retrouvé son ardeur d'avant.

Quelque peu confus, le docteur les invita à entrer et à se joindre à eux pour finir le dessert. Les autres invités ne posèrent pas trop de questions. Mrs Hudson se contenta d'une grimace. Elle avait secrètement espéré que cette 'dévergondée' de Miss Adler reste en Amérique et ne remette plus les pieds chez elle.

Le salon des Watson avait été dégagé pour laisser un petit espace de libre. Mary lança le gramophone et invita son mari à se lever, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. Il la rejoignit sur la piste de danse improvisée et la fit valser doucement dans ses bras. Les invités se dispersèrent. Certains s'essayèrent à la danse pendant que d'autres buvaient un thé en bavardant dans un coin de la pièce.

Holmes jeta un discret regard à Irène. Puis, sans un mot, il attira sa taille contre la sienne et se joignit au bal improvisé, la voleuse à son bras.

Ils dansèrent sans une parole, leurs corps se frôlant inlassablement dans une muette promesse d'avenir. Les autres couples qui tournaient autour d'eux semblaient pâles et effacés. Seul comptait leur présence. Là, en pleine lumière, ils reprenaient confiance en leur force. Ces mois de faiblesse et de tourments étaient derrière eux.

Ils dansaient encore en montant les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de Holmes. Mais leurs mouvements étaient plus … erratiques.

Irène vint nouer ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Ce n'était pas des retrouvailles comme les autres. Une part de ce désespoir enfouie en eux ressortait, les livrant l'un à l'autre.

La danse se fit rapide, effrénée. Une main sur une hanche, des doigts sur les lacets d'un corset. Et ils valsent, unis, ensemble. Les vêtements tombent, jonchent le sol. Avec leur volupté comme seule musique, ils poursuivent leur ballet. Peu importe le reste, en ce moment. Tant qu'ils sont vivants.

**Fin ! Ou commencement de toutes choses …**

J'espère que ce court OS vous a plut et qu'il a répondu à vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur le 'décés' d'Irène. Personnellement, je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas morte. Comme l'a très bien dit quelqu'un sur le net : « elle est trop intelligente pour s'être fait avoir comme ça ».

Bah … L'avenir nous le dira.


End file.
